Murders at Anubis
by neddie4everburkely
Summary: No one suspected that Nina Eddie K.T. and Jerome could be so bloodthirsty. But even though K.T. and Jerome were killers, so were Nina and Eddie and they would dispose of anyone who seemed like a threat to their mission of not getting caught.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Victor& Trudy Gone

Eddie's POV

I can't take this anymore. Damn Victor and Trudy keep getting me and Jerome in trouble with my dad. One time they even called the cops on us for abusing Trudy just to see what would happen. It's been like this for 3 months and Nina and K.T. are the only ones how've noticed. But soon they're going to pay for what they have done. Me and Jerry came up with a plan, we rig Victor's office to lock them in, and we get them.

"Hey Eddie," said Nina coming into my room. She sat on my lap and kissed me passionately.

" I love when you do that." I said before we kissed again but thanks to Jerome our makeout session was cut short. "Hey Jerry, what's up?"

"Nina you don't mind if I borrow Edison for a few moments, do you?" he asked.

"Course not", she told him getting off my lap. "Don't take too long Eds." I heard from her as I walked out the door. Jerome handed me a knife and pulled out his own as we walked up the stairs and headed into Victor's office.

"Clarke, Sweet, what are you doing here?" asked Victor.

"O same old, same old." I responded.

"Well go to your rooms immediately or I'll have to call your father." said Trudy.

'Never again Trudy, never again." said Jerome as we stepped closer to them twirling the knives and ready to kill.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 Can We Trust You?

Eddie's POV

We heard voices entering the house downstairs so we left the two corpses where they'd fallen and snuck out acting as if we'd came from Nina's room. " Hey guys" said Alfie walking down the hall from his room.

"Hey Alfie, what's up?" I said continuing the conversation normaly as I tried to hide my bloody hands in my pockets.

"Um, nothing just wondering if you knew where Trudy was. She was supposed to make her famous Chocolate Devil Cake for dessert."

"Nope, don't know, I think she went out." said Jerome covering for me.

"Okay let me know if you see her." And with that Alfie left us in the hall. We tried to rush into the bathroom to wash away the blood but then Nina and K.T. came out of nowhere.

"There you are," said Nina grabbing my hand. " I have to tell you something really important..."

"Nina- look" said K.T. interrupting her and staring down at my hand intwined with Nina's.

"Eddie is that blood? What happened?" she asked. I looked at Jerome then back at Nina then K.T. We had to tell them what was happening.

**~AUTHOR'S NOTE~**

**Hey guys sorry the chapter is so short the next one will be longer. Keep checking to see the new updates.!**


	3. Chapter 3

Nina's POV

"Okay so when you're working with a gun you have to hold it at the right angle to get an accurate shot." said my boyfriend instructing me on how to shoot. We were in the Sibuna clearing today. He was teaching me how to kill." Good just like that now find your target and pull it." I directed the 9 mm. toward the tree in front of us. Feeling the bullet exit the gun I waited for the sound of impact. "Perfect, babe but if you turn your wrist this way you can make an even deadlier wound." He pressed his body against mine and guided my hand. Sure enough the hole left in the tree was more direct.

"Woah you were right." I exclaimed looking up into his green eyes. We both leaned in for a perfect sin filled kiss. We were no longer pure.

* * *

Jerome's POV

A week ago when Victor and Trudy were murdered, you wouldn't believe who found the bodies...Mara and Patricia, Eddie's ex and my girlfriend. Well, a pact is a pact and if Mara can't stay out of it then she'll have to pay the price. Also about Mara ... I think I'm in love with K.T. long story short, i'm cheating on Mars. "Hey Jerry. Can we talk?" asked the lovely American that was now filling my dreams.

"Sure K.T. What's up?"

"Well... I was thinking about last night...the kiss. Did you feel anything?" Yes the moment I have been waiting for.

"Yes, I-I did. Did you?"

"Yeah, a bit." My dreams have come true.

"Well..um..."before I could say anymore,she kissed me again. "Well,that was ... amazing."

"Sooo...we wanna go...wanna go grab something to eat? I heard about this Spanish restaurant downtown."

"Uh,sure let's ..go." I can't believe this is happening. Jerome Clarke has truly fallen in love...with the American.

* * *

Eddie's POV

I walked into the house hand in hand with Nina heading to my room for our daily make-out when over heard Patricia and Mara in the kitchen. "Mara did you see what Trudy wrote on Victor's window?Do you think it was some sort of code?"

"Well of course it was, but what could it mean? EMJCDT..."

"Well it was spelled in blood, maybe it's a clue to who killed them..." Before I could even think, Nina pulled me into the room.

"Eddie, I know what it stands for. Eddie Miller Jerome Clarke Did This. It's clear as day. They're catching on to you guys."

"Yeah, apparently. We need to find Jerome and K.T. We have to come up with a plan to eliminate them."

* * *

Patricia's POV

Ugh, look at them, Nina and Eddie. That should be me over there. But no, you break up with a guy and he goes back to a different country to get a new girlfriend, and it ends up being my best friend. I bet she's not so innocent anymore, not after dating Eddie 6 months. When we were together we were to busy arguing all the time. Now I know how Joy must have felt before she got with Mick. Nina does always get in the way. "Hey Patricia can I talk to you for a sec," said Eddie after dinner. I followed him into the wash room. "Listen, I know I'm with Nina but...I really miss being with you." he continued while pushing a strand of my hair behind my ear and resting his hand on my neck. "Nina's great and all but...you are by far better than her."

"Are you serious?" I can't believe this is happening.

"Of course I am, you're beautiful." he leaned down and kissed me. We practically snogged for the next few minutes. "I gotta go before Nina comes looking for me. How about we meet up in the attic after curfew,like a date."

"Okay." I was left speachless. He's still in love with me.


	4. Chapter 4

Eddie's POV

Nina and K.T. are brilliant. They came up with the plan to trick Patricia into thinking I'm still in love with her, and then to ask her on a pretend date so we can cross her of the hit list and onto the got list. I can't believe she is so naive that she actually fell for it. "Okay so Nina's on her way up to the attic." said K.T. walking into me and Jerome's room.

"Great, I'll go meet her up there. We'll call you when it's done." I said making sure I had my pocket knife at hand. "What's goin' on with you guys ,have you figured out how to take care of Mara?"

"Actually, we're gonna handle this one together." stated Jerome taking K.T.'s hand in his. Oh yeah, I nearly forgot, those two got together. It was ten minutes before Victor usually says his 10 o'clock speech. Perfect timing to go up to the attic.

"Hey babe, you ready?" I asked Nina when I got there.

"Yeah just follow the plan I know my que."

"Okay...how about a pre-murder kiss." I snaked my arm around her waist.

"Why of course." I swear, murder makes everything better. When we parted she went to her hiding spot behind some of Victor's crates.

"Hey Yacker," I said walking over to her.

"Hey Eddie," she pulled me in for a meaningless kiss on my part. "Are you sure about what you said about Nina 're completely over her?"

"Yeah, totally," I said turning her around so that we were facing the secret passage. I moved one arm around her." I even brought the locket to make sure Victor doesn't catch us up here, or anyone else." The pocket knife had now found its way into my free hand. "Hey, you wanna know something funny?"

"Sure, what is it ?" I drove the object right into her back.

"That you really thought that I was still into you." I replied twisting it inside of her. Once Nina stood by my side I dropped her. She crouched down on the floor trying to pull the knife from her back.

"How could you?" she chocked out.

"I'm sorry Trixie, you were getting to close. We warned you to stay away." said Nina making me think back to that day.

*Flashback*

K.T.: Patricia, Mara, we don't think you should be getting so close to this murder.

Nina: Yeah guys, it could get dangerous.

Jerome: And Mars, you're so wrapped up in it that we barely spend time together anymore.

Eddie: And Yacker, you haven't cracked a joke at me for like ever.

Patricia: Look you guys we know you're worried but were not.

Mara: We have to bring Trudy and Victor justice.

*End Flashback*

"The other knife ,my dear." I said to Nina ,snapping out of my thoughts.

"Why of course"she replied while placing the butcher's knife in my hand.

"Ooops" The knife dropped from my hand delivering the final blow of her murder.

~Meanwhile~

Jerome's POV

"Hey Mars, what are doing at the moment?" I asked my unsuspecting girlfriend.

"Oh, studying and what not. But I'll gladly put that aside for you."

"I feel honored." A little pre-kill humor never hurt anyone.

"Okay so, sweetheart, do you want to know what me and Patricia found out about the murder?"

"Here we go again."

"No,no, I think we might actually have enough evidence to find the killers. You see Trudy scraped something onto Victor's window I guess right before she died. It said EMJCDT." she paused I guess she was thinking of something. "It's funny, you and Eddie have these anitials. That's either a coincidence or..."

"Looks like you were right Mara. You found the killer.."I put my hand over her mouth and dragged her out of her room. Carefully, I snuck down the stairs to the cellar.

"Ooh, good job, Jerry. You caught live bait," said Eddie with his hand around Nina's waist. K.T. then put in the code and the tour of the tunnels began for sweet Mara Jaffray.

* * *

Mara's POV

I kicked and squirmed and tried screaming put that only resulted in them gagging me. There was a substance on the cloth because one minute I was aware off everything that was happening...then I woke up in a different room than my last known state. "Oh, look, the princess woke up."taunted K.T. then all four of them laughed like they were watching a comedy.

"Ya know Mars, we'd give you another chance but it seems like you've had too many. We didn't want it to come down to this," said Nina sitting in Eddie's lap.

"So baby, who do you think should get this murder?" he asked with his hand high up on her thigh.

"Oooh, I get to choose?" He nodded in response." Well Me and you already handled one tonight and Jerome's had a turn...K.T. show us whatcha got."

"What do you mean you already 'handled' one?" I asked scared but still curious.

"Oh, yeah, you haven't seen Patricia have you?" asked what used to be my boyfriend. He came up to the chair I was seated in and turned it so it was facing a wall. A body sat on the floor looking unbelievably limp. I saw that they face indeed belonged to my roommate. " Oh and Mara" he said stepping into my view as he gagged me back up. I want break up."

'No no I won't tell I promise' I tried to say but I saw K.T. kiss him causing my heart to break. Not only was I dating a killer ..but a cheating one too..."

* * *

K.T.'s POV

When me and Jerome parted I took the gun he had given me in my hands. We were far down in the tunnels enough so you wouldn't hear the undeniable sound of a gun shot." Remember.." he whispered in my ear."someone always has to die to pay the cost for a new life." I pulled the trigger watching as the frantic girl strapped to the chair became as quiet and stiff as a door knob.


End file.
